My Stay With The Brotherhood
by Nicole Wagner
Summary: Rogue thinks about her stay with The Brotherhood, and all the chaos there is with living with them. My first XMen Evolution Ficcie! A Gift for the fabulous artist Raphaella!


My Stay With The Brotherhood 

By: Nicole Wagner: The Deadly Gambit

Summary: Rogue thinks about her stay with The Brotherhood, and all the chaos there is with living with them. My first X-Men Evolution Ficcie! A Gift for the fabulous artist Raphaella!

Rated: PG

* * *

Ever since what happened in Caddlecott County, my old home, I've been wanting some personal space. Finding out that with a single touch of flesh, I can knock a person out, steal their memories, or if they are a mutant, their powers... has made my life hard. And now, living with the Brotherhood, it's a living hell!

How did I end up living with the Brotherhood in the first place? Good question... after my little run in with the "X-Men", Irene introduced me to Ms. Darkholme, a princible at Bayville High School in New York. She said I would be safe from the X-Men there, as well as happy... Happy? I'm surrounded by a bunch of hormonal, moronic, nasty boys, and I'm gonna be happy? What have I gotten myself into?

First of all... when I was told I was going to live in a boarding house, I figured it would be like some country house, not well furnished, but not looking bad, ethier. Instead, it's like some run down building! The wallpaper is held up with pieces of gum, the carpet has not been vacuumed in like, forever! And the bathroom... don't get me started on the bathrooms, here!

My bedroom itself looks like it was from some abandoned hotel room. The matteress of my bed appeared to be falling apart, it even had a spring popping out from the side. The room was dusty, as if no one had been in there for years, and I think I know why. If the interer wasn't bad enough, the occupents were a hundred times worse.

First of all, there is Todd, who everyone calls Toad. Honetsly, I think Toad's have more manners than this guy. I once caught him picking his nose, and then handing me a plate! Ugh! Then there is the fact that he doesn't even shower on a regular basis. He stinks up the whole house! He claims to shower every month, but I doubt that is even true. Heck, I kinda thankfull I acnnot touch anyone, if I had to shake hands with Todd, I think I would just die on the spot!

Then there was Lance, whom is also known as Avalanche. Lance isn't so bad, he's the resident bad boy... but from rumors I heard, he had a thing for the X-Men's Kitty Pryde. Even though he is good looking, he can be a pain in the ass, too. The other day, I caught him spray painting the walls of the living room for fun. Mystique really let him have it for that, but that never seemed to stop him from "remodeling" the place. He oftened used his powers, like if he were too lazy to pick up the remote control, he would make an earthquake or tremor to make it come over to him. Doing that often broke dishes, vases, even the windows!

If Lance and Todd were not bad enough, there was Fred, "The Blob". I hate to say it, but he really lives up to his name. All Fred ever does is eat, and sit about. We have a permant groove in the couch because of him! Everytime I go to the fridge for something to eat, it was empty, becaue Fred got there first, and was too broke to restock our food supply! But that isn't the worst part! He actually kidnapped Miss "Popularity and Goodie Two Shoes" Jean Grey! I don't know why I saved her, but I did... and because of it, I had his thoughts and fantasies about Jean grey stuck in my head, as well as his eatting habbits for close to two hours! I think I gained seventeen pounds from that experience! The last thing I ever wanted in my head was Jean Grey!

Finally, there is Pietro, Quicksilver. He's pretty much a stuck up who likes to think of himself as "The Fastest Man Alive". I hate to say it, but in some things, women don't want to be with a guy with that title! Anyway, because he's always using his powers about the house, the carpet is always torn up, doors fly open on a whim, and when he's done with the bathroom, he just doens't find the time to put the toilet seat down... then again, they are all guys, none of them do that! Because he is so fast, he can pretty much steal things from us without even knowing it. Just today, I realized I had about twenty dollars missing from my purse... and that was my lunch money from Ms. Darkholme for the week! Between his speed and his arrogent attitude, I do not know which one is worse!

Sometimes, I find myself wondering about the X-Men, if they go through the same problems I do, with people living in their house, I mean. from what everyone in the Brotherhood tells me, they live in some big mansion, with a garden and swimming pool. But life isn't easy there, that they train like little soilders, where we pretty much do as we want, here.

I don't know, but I think I hate the X-Men, sometimes. I mean, they are always so perfect and always seem so happy and carefree. Good grades, always in school, always in some club... I envy those things. I want everything they have, the good life, but... with my powers... I'll just hurt people. Sometimes, I do wanna just quit The Brotherhood and join them, do some good in the world. But how can I do good, with powers like mine? Besides, mystique tells us that the X-men only want to hurt us... that they are not all they appear to be.

I guess I'm better off with the Brotherhood... sure, it will never be a picnic here, but at least I have some freedom. Still... I just wonder... what it would be like to be with the X-Men. I just want to see if the grass is really greener on the other side.


End file.
